Death Game
by Vio Ritsu
Summary: Gak terlalu pandai bikin summary. Jadi langsung baca saja


**HALLO ^-^ Saya author baru di sini**

 **Hanya iseng buat fanfic :)**

 **Author: Vivi Lala**  
 **Casts: Yaya, Ying**  
 **Genre: Horror**  
 **Rate: T**  
 **Lenght: 1k**  
 **Language: Indonesia**  
 **Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo, DLL**  
 **Summary: Baca aja dah '-'**  
 **Disclaimer: Tokoh milik pihak Animonsta, DLL**

 **A/N: ini fic pertama aku. Don't like don't read**

* * *

YAYA POV

.

.

Pada hari itu aku pergi ke sekolah setelah 1 minggu libur karena kakak kelasku sedang ujian sekolah. Aku diantar oleh pamanku dan langsung mengejar teman sekelasku. Setelah di kelas aku langsung melakukan rutinitasku seagai murid SMA lainnya. Saat istirahat pun tiba. Aku segera ke luar kelas dan langsung ke kantin sekolah.

Tiba –tiba teman sebangkuku Ying, mengagetkanku. Dan akupun reflek terjatuh. "dasar! Aku lagi makan dikagetin" ucapku kesal. "hehehe sorry, ini nih aku mau liatin sesuatu". Ying yang sangat suka mencoba tantangan mistis ini pun melihatkan ponselnya kepadaku. "apa ini?" kataku setelah melihat beberapa foto mengerikan dai ponsel tersebut. "ck, masa kau tidak lihat, ini pemainan yang akan kita mainkan nanti". Aku yang mendengar itu pun terkejut dan membelalakkan mataku. Aku tidak percaya dia akan setia melakukan permainan-permainan bodoh ini setiap minggu. Aku kesal, karena aku karena aku hanya menganggap hantu adalah hal yang tidak boleh diganggu karena hanya akan membuatnya marah, tetapi temanku yang satu ini sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataanku."aku tidak mau ikutan lagi" tolakku sambil menatapnya kesal. Kalau ia bukan sahabatku sudah aku tolak mentah mentah semua ajakannya itu." Ayolah Yaya, sekali ini saja. Setelah itu gak ada lagi janji deh pliss " ucapnya sambilmenatapku dengan puppy eyesnya.

Aku yang melihatnya tak tega melihat wajah yang memohon tersebut. "Baiklah, aku turuti permintaanmu. Tapi hanya sekali ini saja." Ucapku pasrah. "Yeay, jadi nanti permainannya dirumah kamu ya, Yaya karena orangtuaku sudah pulang dari Amerika." Aku pun membelalakkan mataku mendengar ucapan Ying tersebut. "Baiklah tapi jangan sampai mengganggu adikku ya" ucapku mengiyakan."oke Yaya, tugasmu hanya menunggu dan mengawasiku dari luar karena permainannya hanya boleh sendirian saja." Ucap Ying.

-SKIP-

Ying pun tiba di rumahku jam 10 malam. Ia memintaku untuk menjaganya dari luar jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Adikku aku suruh tidur duluan supaya tidak mengganggu permainan ini. Permainanpun dimulai….

YAYA POV END

* * *

YING POV

.

.

.

Aku membawa satu buah boneka yang sebelumnya sudah telah aku masukkan beras dan menjahitnya dengan benang merah di rumah. Aku akan bermain petak umpet dengan boneka tersebut. Aku juga membawa pisau sebagai alat dari permainan itu. Pertama aku akan mematikan seluruh lampu dan menyalakan tv sebagai tanda apabila hantu itu muncul. Lalu aku akan meletakkan boneka itu dekat bak mandi dan bersembunyi sambil membawa pisau. "Aku yang jaga, aku yang jaga." Ucapku. Lalu aku berhitung sampai sepuluh. "Boneka aku akan menemukanmu." Lalu aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menancapkan pisau tersebut ke kepala boneka itu. "aku menemukanmu,aku menemukanmu, sekarang kau yang jaga ya," ucapku. Saat hendak bersembunyi tiba tiba lampu dapur menyala. Oh sial. Padahal permainannya tidak boleh berhenti dan harus dilakukan sampai selesai. Aku kembali ke kamar mandi dan mengambil boneka itu untuk kubakar dirumah. Kulihat adik Yaya dan Yaya berada di depanku. Ia terlihat marah karena permainannya belum selesai. "Halah, itu Cuma permainan kok. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti." Ucapku padanya."sekarang aku menginap di rumahmu ya?" ucapku. Lalu Yaya mengangguk mengiyakan.

-YING POV END-

SKIP TME-PAGI

YAYA POV.

.

.

.

Ying pulang jam 5 pagi kerumahnya. Saat itu aku mau masuk ke kamar mandi dan terkejut melihat boneka yang sudah dibawa Ying kerumahnya sekarang berada di samping bak mandiku dengan pisau di sampingnya. Aku panic dan segera membuang boneka itu ke tempat sampah beserta pisaunya.

SETELAH BEBERAPA HARI…..

Aku pulang sekolah bersama adikku yang masih kelas 1 SD. "Kak kok akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh ya di rumah kita." Aku pun membeku mendengar perkataan adikku. "Aneh kenapa sih dek?" tanyaku sambil menghilangkan rasa pani dan cemasku. "Iya aneh. Belakangan aku sering melihat boneka dengan pisau di rumah kita saat aku pulang sekolah atau di kamar mandi. Saat aku ingin mengambilnya, boneka itu udang nggak ada." Akupun hanya melamun sepanjang jalan mengingat permainan yang dilakukan temanku hari itu.

BESOKNYA….

Aku memandang sedih bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahku. Hari ini Ying tidak hadir karena orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil tadi malam. Aku menangis dalam diam. Aku hanya berfikir ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan game itu.

Setelah pulang sekolah, aku pergi ke rumah Ying untuk menjenguknya. "Sudahlah Ying, jangan menangis lagi." Hiburku. Namun ia tidak juga berhenti menangis. Setelah itu ia pergi ke toilet.

Ia menyuruhku menunggunya di ruang tamu."Kok lama banget sih", batinku setelah 10 menit Ying pergi ke toilet. Karna sudah terlalu lama aku berniat untuk menyusulnya. Saat tiba di kamar mandi, akupun heran karena aku merasa merinding. Tapi aku tak menghiraukan rasa merinding itu dan melanjutkan mencari Ying. "Ying, apa kau di dalam?" teriakku dari luar pintu toilet. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ku panggil ia sekali lagi. Namun tetap juga tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang janggal di bawah kakiku. Saat kuliat, aku hanya bias membatu dan merinding karena melihat darah keluar dari sela-sela pintu. Reflek ku dobrak pintu itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Ying tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan keadaan kepala terhunus pisau. Lalu ketakutanku bertambah saat melihat boneka itu berada tepat di samping mayat Ying. Melihat kejadian itu, aku langsung menghubungi Boboiboy dan Fang. Tapi aku tak bisa menekan tombol di hpku karna tanganku bergetar hebat dan hp itupun jatuh dari tanganku. Saat hendak mengambil hp itu lagi, aku melihat sebuah tangan di dekat ponselku.

Saat aku mendongak ke atas aku melihat hantu berwajah hancur dengan baju berdarah-darah sambil memegang boneka itu. Aku syok dan segera berlari dari sana. Di pikiranku hanya ada kata lari dan sudah hamper tiba di depan pintu luar aku melihat ke belakan sedikit dan agak lega karena hantu itu tidak mengejarku lagi. Tapi saat aku membalikkan badan hantu itu sudah muncul tepat di depan wajahku. "KYAAAAAAA.", aku segera berteriak sekeras mungkin dan berlari ke arah dapur namun aku malah tersudut di tepi dapur. "Tolong aku ya tuhaan!" jeritku sekeras-kerasnya sambil menangis. Kini hantu itu semakin mendekat kepada ku sambil memegang pisau yang masih ada darah Ying dan boneka di tangannya. Hantu itu sekarang sudah berada di depanku sambil menodongkan pisaunya kearahku. "Aku menemukan kalian," bisiknya padaku. "KYAAA" CRAAT

 **GAME OVER**

* * *

 **Duh ini pendek banget ya :(. Maaf deh. Horrornya kurang berasa. Maklum ini pertama kalinya nulis :)**

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ^-^**


End file.
